Alls fair in Love and Highschool
by Akurei.Tenshi23
Summary: Krad and Dark are in Highschool with Daisuke and Satoshi. Well with a few twist thrown in and a messed up plot nothing could be better. Right? Oh how wrong you could you ever be. Lots of Cliff hangers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note**: Here it is!! The promised story to you!! Hope you like it!!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Today was his first day of High school. He stared at his pale reflection in the mirror. His Sama wasn't going to be with him on his first day. _Damn you Satoshi-sama. Leaving me to deal with my first day in hell._ The teenage boy thought. He tied his long blond hair into a lose pony tail and glared darkly at the front door. Someone was knocking and wouldn't stop. He got up and answered it. A boy with red hair was staring at him, confused.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to keep knocking without a pause?" the taller one demanded angrily.

"S-sorry. I was looking for Satoshi." The red head stammered.

"Daisuke right?"

"Y-yes."

"Satoshi-Sama isn't here. He had to go to work today."

"O-oh, t-thank you."

"No problem..."

"A-are you Krad-Kun then?" Daisuke asked after a moment's pause.

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Then can I walk with you to school?" Daisuke's eyes brightened.

"Sure." Krad sighed. He grabbed his bag from behind the door and they were off. When they reached the bottom of the stairs and outside Krad spotted a purple haired boy flirting with two girls.

"Dark!!" Daisuke waved. The boy looked up, bid good-bye to the girls, and walked over.

"Took you long enough Daisuke." The boy, Dark, sighed.

"Sorry, Satoshi wasn't home." Daisuke told him.

"So who's the girl?" Dark asked as he looked at Krad.

"_His_ name is Krad." Krad hissed as he darkly glared at Dark for the mistake.

"Oh…" was all Dark said before Krad walked away.

"Well in my defense you do look like a girl." Dark said as he caught up.

"Well in your defense, you should look before assuming." Krad growled.

"Are you offering something?"

"Yeah right. Like I'd offer something to a _boy_ who said I was a girl."

"Well I'll take you up on it any- HEY! I'm not a boy!" Dark yelled.

"I can see you intelligence isn't that high." Krad chuckled for a second as he kept walking. He ignored Dark's grumbles the rest of the way to school.

"Krad-kun, are you going to be okay for the rest of the day?" Daisuke asked concerned.

"I'll be fine; I've always been fine on my own. But thank you for the concern Daisuke." Krad said without smiling.

"O-okay." Daisuke smiled slightly. "Come on Dark." Daisuke turned and started to walk away but Dark stayed for a second. The older boys glared at each other darkly before heading off in their own directions. Krad to the front office and Dark to his classroom.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

WELCOME EVERYONE!! It's nice to be able to please you with the first chapter of this story. Well I want to thank all that reviewed on Wedding Bells and A Rock Stars Love. I will keep writing you Krad dark Fanfics!! Love yous all!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note**: Here it is!! The promised story to you!! Hope you like it!!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"We have a new student joining us today class," The teacher announced, quieting the class instantly. Krad stepped through the door way and every girl in the room squealed while all the boys whistled.

"This is Krad, he'll be with us from now on," The teacher smiled. "Any questions for Krad?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?!" A girl yelled.

"No I do not," Krad fakely smiled. _Frankly I am not interested into women._ He thought in his head to himself.

"Where are you from?" A voice asked.

"Kyoto," Krad said. More questions were fired at him and he answered each one with a fake smile and fake sweetness.

"Alright that's enough, if you wish to talk to Krad then do so at lunch or after school," The teacher finally sighed.

"Krad please go sit by Dark Mousy." The Teacher told him.

"What?!" Krad heard a voice yell. He looked over to see the same purple haired boy who had walked him to school with Daisuke. Krad nodded and did as the teacher told him, ignoring Dark's protest.

"Great, I get to sit by the girly man," Krad heard Dark grumble.

"Great I get to sit by the moronic play boy." Krad sighed loudly. He smirked over at Dark as a few giggles were heard here and there. Dark glared darkly at the smirking Krad and looked up at the teacher.

"No Krad I will not hold your hand!" Dark yelled suddenly.

"Well I never wanted to hold hands with an ingrate such as yourself," Krad shrugged and then he went back to taking notes. Dark grumbled to himself not knowing what to do now.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

LUNCH-

Krad sat at his desk being surrounded by fan girls who where asking too many questions.

"Um, girls why don't you let Krad-san eat?" Krad heard a voice suggest. _Who ever that is I am grateful to._ He thought gratefully. The girls muttered but left Krad and Daisuke alone.

"Hello Krad-san," Daisuke smiled.

"Hello Daisuke," Krad said without smiling as he began to eat.

"Um, Dark-kun and you don't seem to be getting along very well," Daisuke noted.

"Yes, well he tried yelling that I wanted to hold his hand and kept throwing paper at me while we were to be taking notes," Krad told him.

"You sound so formal when you speak Krad-san," Daisuke smiled. "I like it."

"Thank you, I grew up to be very formal," Krad blushed slightly but it was gone in an instant. "You also speak formally."

"I always have been. No matter how my mom tries to teach me not to be," Daisuke laughed a bit. Krad smiled slightly for only a second then they ate in silence. After lunch the two of them, along with a sullen Dark, went to PE.

"Who's this?" The teacher barked as he pointed to Krad.

"That's Krad sir, he's new." A student told him. The teacher glared darkly at Krad, causing everyone but Daisuke to move away from him.

"Well then _Krad_ let's see what you can do," The teacher sneered. Dark snickered from a bit away and the teacher ignored it.

"If you insist," Krad shrugged. For the entire PE class everyone watched Krad complete everything the teacher yelled at him to do. Until Krad was bent over panting and gasping for breath.

"Now let's see how well you can race," Krad heard the teacher smirk. It took most of his will power not to rip out the man's vocal cords and strangle him with them.

"Dark! Get over here!" The teacher barked.

"Yes sir?" Dark asked.

"Since you're our fastest runner I want you to race Krad here," The teacher smirked again.

"My pleasure," Dark smirked. Krad glared up at him golden orbs meeting deep purple ones. Krad pressed his pale pink lips together in frustration but stood up to face Dark, who just so happen to be a few inches taller then him.

"Well now Kradie-kins lets see how good you really are," Dark smiled as he flaunted over the start of the race track.

"Moron," Krad muttered under his breath as he followed him.

"Good luck Krad!!" A group of girls yelled as he passed by then.

"Thank you," He smiled lightly. "I'll do my best for you girls."

"Beat him down Dark!" A bunch of guys cheered.

"You know I will," Dark smirked as Krad walked up to him.

"Don't you have something to focus on other then flirting with a bunch of boys?" Krad sighed as he got ready.

"Just get ready to lose," Dark growled.

"I could say the same for you," Krad smirked smartly. Dark looked away from him and growled to himself.

"GET READY! SET! GO!" The teacher yelled. In an instant both boys took off.

"Go Krad!!" The girls yelled.

"Go Dark!" The boys yelled.

"Daisuke who are you cheering for?" Risa asked Daisuke.

"Both of them," Daisuke smiled.

"What's going on?" A voice asked behind them. The two turned around and faced a stoic faced Satoshi.

"Dark is racing the new kid Krad," A boy next to him laughed.

"Krad…and Dark…are racing?" Satoshi asked confused. He looked down at Daisuke who nodded then pointed. Surely enough Krad was ahead of Dark by two feet.

"Well that's surprising," Satoshi shrugged. "I though Dark was faster."

"So did everyone else," Daisuke awed as Krad passed the finishing line.

"I won Mousy," Krad smirked back at Dark.

"Screw you," Dark panted angrily.

"When and where?" Krad grinned. "Anytime is good for me."

"Krad," Satoshi called.

"Yes Satoshi-sama?" Krad asked as he turned to face him.

"Good to see you win," he smiled slightly.

"Thank you," Krad smiled.

"Get off to your next class!" The teacher barked

"Yes sir," Everyone yelled and they were off.

"See you around Krad," Dark growled bitterly as he passed by them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Hey everyone! Welcome to the next chapter of Alls Fair in love and Highschool. I'm so happy that I finally got around to chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long. With Highschool and dealing with well Heh boyfriends and girlfriends you get lost in a lot of things. So Toda!! I'm gonna stop tying now so yeah…_

Stormshadow13: Well I'm glad I've won you over. Did you kill Demetri yet or is he still living?

DeadRat309: As a dedicated author (Satoshi: Dedicated means for her has yet to find an answer for you) I cannot tell yous. It is to be later revealed in the story!! (Satoshi: Or so you say)

NeeChan92: Here's the next chapter! Hopefully you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note**: Here it is!! The promised story to you!! Hope you like it!!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Krad sat alone in his two bedroom apartment that he shared with Satoshi. He couldn't sleep, not now not ever. Hard to believe that he was getting so old and passed down through the Hikari clan like some kind of possession. Krad stood up and walked into the living room.

Three o'clock in the morning. _Satoshi-sama will be up in a few hours…_ He thought to himself. Krad's thoughts echoed in his head as he left the small apartment. He didn't feel like staying right this second. He was hungry, but for something that Satoshi couldn't provide at this time of night.

XXXXXXXX

"Where's Krad-san?" Daisuke asked Satoshi as they walked to school.

"I'm not sure; he wasn't home when I woke up." Satoshi told him.

"Oh, that's not good." Daisuke muttered.

"It's normal sometimes," Satoshi shrugged as they arrived at school.

"Speaking of which where is Dark?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, he was still getting ready when I left." The younger boy told him.

"I see," was all Satoshi said as they kept walking to their classroom.

MEANWHILE!!!!-

"Fuck, I'm late," Dark growled to himself as he turned into an alley way. It was his short cut to school. Or so he thinks, it wasn't really a short cut it was a longer way that he liked to take when he was running late. There was a loud crash and the purple haired boy stopped suddenly. There was another crash and a loud groan followed by it. Curious about the sound Dark looked around. Instantly he spotted Krad laying down, not even bothering to get up.

"You're late for school," Dark told him in an uncaring tone.

"Figured that much," Krad sneered coldly. He sat up and tried to stand, but couldn't. Dark rolled his eyes and went to go help him up.

"What the hell have you been doing?" He demanded as the shorter male leaned against him.

"Looking for food," Krad told him.

"Doesn't Satoshi have any?" Dark asked.

"Not the kind that I want _or_ need." Krad grumbled.

"What kind do you need?" Dark asked, having a feeling that he was going to regret it latter.

"A very special kind that I can not suppress any longer," Krad said quietly. Before Dark could ask what he meant Krad grabbed the back of his hair and pulled his head back roughly.

"Don't worry; you'll only feel pleasure until I'm done. Then it will hurt a bit," Krad whispered in his ear. Dark didn't get a chance to say anything because then Krad did something kind of crazy, he bit him down on his neck, hard enough to draw blood. Dark didn't scream or yell out, after all Krad was right, he felt amazing. He couldn't stop himself from moaning as blood left him and was drained into Krad's mouth. Then after a while Krad pulled away from him, leaving a sharp pain.

"OW! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Dark exclaimed.

"I told you so," Krad shrugged. "Thanks for the bite." Dark looked over at him to see him smirking darkly. He stood there watching as Krad turned around and started to head to school.

"HEY! Get back here!" Dark yelled as he chased after him.

"What?" Krad demanded as he stopped and turned to him.

"What was that?!" he demanded.

"What it looked like," Krad shrugged. "Now if you excuse me I have to go to school. I'm late." With that the blonde boy turned around and walked away from Dark, out of the alley and towards the school. Dark followed him after a moment and instead of heading to the class he went into the bathroom to look at the marks on his neck. Surely enough two small, purple marks where on his neck near his shoulder. _What the hell? Normal people don't go and bite other people and drink their blood._ Dark thought as he glared at himself in the mirror. _I'm going to find out what the hell is up with this Krad. Even if it kills me._ With that final thought he covered up the bite marks and went off to class to have another uneventful day.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry that it has taken practically two months to update. –Tears- So here you go!! The next chapter will be so frickin epic that it will blow your guy's minds away and everything!! _

**The Lantern**: Heh, heh, heh…. Sorry it took so long. And those stupid Submit buttons, always hiding on you when you need to submit something. Tsk, tsk

**AnimeProtector**: Thank yous!!

**Stormshadow13**: O_____O Okays…. Now I feel scared for him….. But then again I'm gonna stay out of it… __"

**DeadRat309**: Ah…. The fact with working with ego maniacs. I love the work that I do to make them fall in love. –Is receiving glares from both Krad and Dark- Ah the fact that they're not so bright as to know that I hold their fates in my hands. And I can just kill off Dark…..AGAIN!!!! ^___^

**Hmob1994**: HEY!! HEY!! Stuff happens!! The ending for the other story was amazing!! But thanks for the compliment on this one!! ^___^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note**: Here it is!! The promised story to you!! Hope you like it!!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"He did what?!" Daisuke practically yelled out after school.

"I told you not to yell!" Dark snapped as he covered the younger boy's mouth. He looked around to see if anyone was around listening to them, luckily there wasn't anyone so he uncovered Daisuke's mouth.

"He bite me and drank my blood," Dark repeated in a low tone. He pulled down the collar of his neck to show the younger boy the bite marks that Krad had left on him.

"But that would make Krad a vampire and vampire's don't exist," Daisuke pointed out as they kept walking home.

"Maybe they do! Krad bite me and drank my blood so he must be a vampire!" Dark exclaimed, not buying the fact that vampires weren't real. "And I'll prove it!" With that he turned around and started to head towards the library.

"Where are you going?!" Daisuke called.

"To do research!" Dark yelled as he set off, determined to expose Krad for who he really was. Vampire or well Vampire he had to be one. _He has to be a vampire! There's no other explanation!_ Dark thought as he entered the library. He took a look around, his gaze stopping upon a blonde haired boy trying to reach up and grab a book. Snickering to himself Dark went up behind the smaller boy and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What the?!" Krad demanded a little to loudly only to get shushed by the librarian who couldn't see them. No one could see them, not even if they wanted to because there was really no one in the library. After all no high school kid would be caught dead inside here.

"You should be quite Kradie; you wouldn't want to get caught now would you?" Dark whispered teasingly in his ear as gently bit Krad's pale ear lobe.

"Get off of me Mousey," Krad demanded in a hushed tone as he leaned up to get the book again.

"No," Dark decided as he turned the blonde boy around to face him.

"I mean it," Krad growled, a flash of fangs showed meaning he was serious.

"Then tell me what I want to know," Dark demanded as he bent down and licked Krad's neck. He felt him go tense and start to shake as he did so.

"What…do you…….want to know?" Krad barely breathed.

"Are you a vampire?" Dark demanded as he licked him again. He liked the taste of Krad's ice could skin; it fitted perfectly with his overly warm skin. Krad didn't say anything so Dark looked up to see him with his eyes tightly closed and his expression looked pain.

"Krad?" He asked trying to shake him. But it was to late, Krad was lost in a memory that he would have preferred to block.

THE MEMORY~

"Krad…." A voice whispered in his ear. Krad looked up to see a man with bright blue eyes smiling down at him.

"Yes Sempai?" He asked as he smiled back.

"Come sit with me," The man told him as he sat down on the nearest bed. Krad eagerly followed and let the man lay him down on the bed and hover over him. Amber gold eyes stared up into the bright blue eyes that seemed to be growing darker with every second.

"Krad……Do you love your Sempai?" The man asked.

"Of course! I'd do anything for you Sempai!" the young boy told him.

"Let me bite you……please….I need to….."The man almost begged. Krad nodded and exposed the side of his neck for his Sempai. The man bend down and at first gently bit Krad, but suddenly he bit down hard causing Krad to cry out. Then he was over come by pleasure.

"S-Sempai!" Krad moaned. He could feel every last drop leave his body and enter his Sempai as he kept moaning. Suddenly the mouth at his neck was gone and Krad was having hard time breathing. He could feel his life start to slip away as he tried to keep his eyes open.

"Shit……" The man muttered.

"Sempai……?" Krad asked.

"SHIT!" The man yelled out even louder. He ripped at his own wrist with his teeth and held it at Krad's mouth.

"Drink now if you want to live," He demanded. Eager to make his Sempai happy Krad drank his blood. Krad felt his life start to come back to him, but it felt different. Like it was dead but not leaving his body. The man pulled away and sat next to Krad.

"Welcome to hell Kradie." He muttered not looking at him. "Now get out."

"B-but Sempai," Krad started as he sat up.

"LEAVE NOW OR DIE!" The man yelled as he turned to face Krad. His bright blue eyes were now red, long fangs bared under blood stained lips that were curved into a dark snarl, his red eyes glared as if Krad had done something horrible like stake him. Krad took one look at him, got up, and ran away. Frightened that his sempai would rip him to shreds if he stayed. A deep dying thirst burned into his soul as he ran as far as he could.

PRESENT DAY AT DARK'S HIDING PLACE~

Dark stared down at the blonde boy as he whimpered slightly. Dark couldn't help but smile to himself as he leaned forward. _He smells like roses… It's cute how he keeps looking so innocent with those fangs…_ Dark thought to himself as he licked Krad's neck.

_**Are you sure that you didn't just bring him here to molest him in this state?**_ A voice asked Dark in his head.

_Why I would never do that to a boy!_ Dark protested.

_**If you don't think about it and just look at him he's a girl.**_

_So! I will not molest him in this state._

_**Just admit you have feelings for him so we can all move on already. Everyone is already asking around if you two are secretly dating.**_

_Oh shut up voice._ Dark sighed. He looked down at Krad as his golden eyes fluttered open and looked at him.

"Mousey, where the hell am I?" Krad demanded, his golden eyes turning to slits as he sat up.

"My hiding place." Dark told him. "You passed out so I brought you here." Krad said nothing and stood up, not looking at him.

"You're cute when you whimper in your sleep." Dark grinned as he stood up also.

"Shut up or I'll make that bite even worst." Krad snarled as he glared at him. He looked around, closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and headed towards the exit.

"Hey! How do you know the way out?" Dark demanded as he followed Krad out.

"I looked through the memories that I required from drinking your blood." The blonde boy told him as he walked into the street.

"I thought Vampires hated the sun." Dark said.

"We do, doesn't mean that we can't walk in it."

"So what else is there about vampires that people don't know?"

"Holy objects are worthless. They don't protect you against a vampire."

"I see," Dark muttered. He'd have to remember to write some of these things down so he'd know more about Krad.

"Hm, I need to find Satoshi-sama. He's normally my food source." Krad muttered as he looked both ways before he crossed the street. Dark followed after him closely, irritating the other boy a lot.

"I'll see you around walking blood bank," Krad said as he turned to Dark. Before Dark could say anything or even blink Krad was gone. Confused about what just happened Dark started to look all around him for the blonde.

"What the hell just happened?" He demanded to himself as soon as he gave up on looking for Krad. "Better yet, what the hell did I just get myself into?"

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

_Oh my gothic world. I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!!! I nearly about cried when I saw that I still hadn't updated. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! I PROMISE!! As a make up to all of you I am taking request for any D N Angel one shot, ANY pairing. You tell me the pairing and the kind of situation you want them in and I will do it. So send in the request!!_

Stormshadow13: Ah, well this chapter tells most of what you asked. But no they don't know or remember that they are formally artworks. For they never where.

The Lantern: -tears- I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Really I am. But I'm not sure yet who I want to be the Seme. I will figure it out though.

Zyon-San: Thank you

Hmob1994: It's quite alright about the review love. Really I've been over it. Sorry if I came off a little bitchy. Heh, that sometimes happens. –Sweat drop- Anyways thanks for the review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note**: Luckily it's to bright outside so I won't go outside because my eyes are sensitive. So the next few chapters should be updated faster.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It had clearly been a month since Krad had been to school, reasons unknown by Dark. Rumors had it that Dark had chased Krad away, others say Krad got sick of seeing Dark and ran away, others said he was kidnapped. This left Dark at the worst end of most of the rumors. And clearly he hated it. He needed to talk to Satoshi, alone, on the roof.

"Satoshi!' Dark called as he ran up to him and Daisuke.

"Yes Mousy-kun?" Satoshi asked as he turned and looked at the purple haired boy.

"Can I talk to you? On the roof?" Dark asked, shivering slightly at Satoshi's cold, blank gaze.

"Yes, I'll see you later Niwa-kun." Satoshi told Daisuke as he followed Dark to the roof. As soon as the two boys where there they stood facing each other.

"Is this about Krad?" Satoshi demanded, a little harshly.

"Yes. Where is he?" Dark asked.

"Gone."

"Where?"

"To see someone."

"Who is this someone?"

"His Sempai…. He lives far out of town and when Krad goes to see him he's gone for a month. Since he hasn't learned to teleport just yet."

"Vampires can do that!?!" Dark yelled in surprised.

"Yes, vampires can do a lot that's not shown on tv or in movies." Satoshi explained.

"So Satoshi, why does Krad call you sama?" Dark asked out of curiosity.

"Because my family has been taking care of him for hundreds of years." Satoshi explained. As if it wasn't enough he went into detail about his family and Krad.

"Krad is exactly 652 years old. He came to my family when he was a newly turned because we had been family friends. He was scared about what had happened since his Sempai kicked him out of his home after turning him. My ancient grandparents decided to help him so they took him in and raised him as if he was their own. His vampire master, his sempai, came looking for him six years later and took responsibility in training him to be a vampire. Krad only goes out to see him once a month every two years." Satoshi explained.

"Oh, okay…." Dark said, trying to take it all in at once.

"A lot to take in for someone like you. You only see Krad as a threat towards your pride and your popularity. I however don't, because I've known him since I was younger." Satoshi stated flatly.

"I do not see him as a threat!" Dark yelled.

"Sure, he's not human. He can lift things ten times your weight. He's faster then you ever could be, he can do things that you couldn't even imagine. What wouldn't make you scared? If you pissed him off he could snap you like your nothing." The other boy scoffed. Dark glared at him and stormed off, pissed to no end. He wouldn't admit that he was scared of Krad. KRAD! Of all people to be scared of. He looked like a simple minded teenage kid. Then again it made Dark think. How many had Krad killed before, how many people he drank blood from? How many lovers had he had? Would he think of Dark as a lover? Dark shook the thought from his head and glared. There would be no way in hell he'd be someone's lover.

It had been another week before Krad showed up to school again. Dark couldn't stop looking at the blonde. At lunch instead of talking to the blonde haired boy he went straight for the roof. Krad followed him, because he knew Dark wanted to talk to him.

"So what is it that you wanted Mousy?" Krad demanded as he shut the rooftop door. Dark jumped and turned to face him.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"I heard your thoughts. Now tell me or I'll ready your mind and answer them." Krad rolled his eyes. Dark thought about it for a moment then finally sighed, wanting to ask his questions.

"How many have you killed?" He asked.

"100 people. Men, women, and children combined," Krad told him flatly.

"How man you've drink blood from?"

"As many as there where in Satoshi's family."

"How many lovers?"

"Two."

"Only two?" Dark asked as he looked at him.

"Yes, I've only made time for two." Krad sighed. "Why are you asking me all these questions Mousy?"

"I just wanted to know." Dark told him, trying to defend himself.

"I can see into your mind. You're scared of me." Krad said, slightly offended. Dark was quite, knowing that he had gotten caught. He was scared of Krad, he didn't understand it but he was scared. He wanted to tell Krad that he was but then again he wanted to suck up his manly pride and tell him that there was no way that he was scared of him. He decided to go with denying it all.

"Like hell I'm scared!" He scoffed. The blond vampire started at him with a look that asked if he was seriously going to lie to him.

"I can smell your fear. It's the strongest sent in this whole town." The vampire male told him flatly. "Yet your sent is the best tasting." Dark wasn't sure if he should feel offended or not but he decided to not feel offended. After all it did seem like a complement in a weird way.

"Thanks…" Dark said as he went to leave.

"You're a moron." He heard Krad say, causing him to turn around and face him.

"What did you just say?" He demanded.

"You. Are. A Moron." Krad repeated emphasizing every word. Dark felt a cold breeze brush past him and Krad was behind him.

"What a shame that you don't even understand such simple things." Krad sighed as he left Dark. The purple haired teen stood there in confusion, not understanding what he meant by it. He walked down back to class and sat in his seat. Brooding over what Krad had said. It was time to consult the voice inside Dark's head for the answers.

_What did he mean by that?_ Dark asked the voice.

_**Man you are a moron. He must mean that he likes you Darkie.**_ The voice answer in annoyance.

_WHAT?! No way! I like girls you know the thing that has curves, hips, and brest!_

_**Really? Then why did you reject going on that date with that girl at the mall last week?**_ Dark inwardly cursed at himself. He thought that the girl had been pretty hot but he hadn't been interested.

_**Really Dark. If you are going to be this moronic to the fact that you like Krad then I shouldn't even bother to be here. You need to realize that you like Krad.**_ The voice told him. Dark looked over at Krad to see that he was glancing back at him. Krad smirked and looked back towards the teacher. Dark glared at him, ignored the voice, and listened to the teacher. The rest of the day went by quickly and the next thing Dark knew he was alone in the class room with Krad. The two started at each other for a moment then Krad went to leave.

"Krad wait!" Dark called. Krad stopped and turned to face Dark.

"What?" He demanded.

"Will you go out with me tomorrow?" Dark asked.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Hallo my lovelies. Sorry this is short my brain sort of died. But the next chapter shall be better! I promise!_

Hmob1994: -laughs- Thanks.

meiyo-chan: Sorry, I had to do a lot of things.

Stormshadow13: All will be known in good time. Hopefully. Yeah it should be.

Maleficus Animus: thanks

Zailana: Thanks. I needed something interesting after all.

XSatomeX: Okay


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note**: So for the rest of this month and next month before school starts again for me continuing I don't want you, and maybe have a sequel to this story. MAYBE!!! Just maybe I'll do it for you guys because I love you all.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

"What did you say Mousy?" Krad asked in surprise.

"I asked if you'd go on a date with me tomorrow." Dark repeated. He didn't want to get rejected by the other but he knew he might since Krad had rejected everyone else.

"Okay. Tomorrow night at six. Be at my place to pick me up," Krad agreed as he grabbed his backpack and left him alone. Dark stood there in shock and as soon as he was left alone he grinned widely and hissed a yes. He then grabbed his things at walked home. The thief hadn't slept all night but as soon as dawn cracked he was out like a light. He awoke to the doorbell ringing and Daisuke yelling his name.

"What is it?" The purple haired boy demanded as he walked out to spot Krad and Satoshi standing there. Dark instantly looked at the time then back at the two visitors at the door. He quickly ran at the door slammed it shut then ran upstairs to get dressed. He wasn't late but he didn't want Krad to see him dressed in only pajama pants. When he came back downstairs he saw Daisuke showing both Krad and Satoshi a room.

"What are they doing?" Dark demanded, rather jealous that Satoshi was getting to be alone with Krad.

"Krad need to get blood from Satoshi so he doesn't bite you while you two are on your date." Daisuke said.

"Wait, did you know that Krad was a vampire before or after I told you he bit me?" The purple haired boy demanded.

"After. Because Satoshi told me that he was one and that Krad won't bite anyone but him after he bit you." The young Niwa smiled. It took everything that Dark had in him not to shake and yell at Daisuke. Right as he was about to though Satoshi opened the door.

"Dark." He said flatly.

"Creepy boy." Dark said as if he was stating a point. Krad came up behind Satoshi and looked at Dark. His once golden eyes where red but they quickly changed back to their golden selves.

"Are you ready?" Krad asked.

"Yeah, are you?" Dark asked. Krad nodded and they headed out.

"So what would you like to do?" Dark asked.

"Not sure. I've done just about everything you can imagine. Except for fly to the moon." The vampire shrugged.

"Oh, well damn I can't get you to the moon. So we can't do that." Dark joked.

"Yeah. We can just walk around." Krad suggested.

"Okay," Dark agreed. And so the two walked around for most of the night.

"About that place that I woke up in. What is that place?" Krad asked about an hour latter.

"My hideout. If you want we can go there." Dark said. Krad nodded so off they went to Dark's secret place. Once they got there Krad looked around this time. The room was filled with nice pillows, a stack of books, a small TV connected to a game station.

"It's not much of a place but it's my home away from home." Dark said.

"You have one old gaming station." Krad said as he went over to the Nintendo 64.

"Yeah. I like the old kind of games though. They're fun." Dark grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Bet I could beat you." Krad smirked

"Your on." Dark grinned and so they played video games.

"Gr, you're not winning this time!" Krad exclaimed as he made his las block connect to the others in Pokemon puzzle league.

"Gah! No fair!" Dark exclaimed as he tossed his controller at the screen. He looked at the vampire as he was lying down on his stomach on the floor eating pocky.

"So that means its three to forty six right?" Krad asked innocently

"Oh I hate you right now." Dark said as he glared at him.

"You picked Pokemon and wouldn't listen to me when I said that I'm really good at it." Krad said as he grinned at him.

"Well you know what?" Dark demanded.

"No what?" Krad asked as he sat up. Dark leaned over and kissed Krad on the lips teasingly.

"I just kissed you." Dark said as he stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Oh yeah?" Krad asked. "You know what? The other shook his head and the vampire tackled him and kissed him roughly on the lips. Dark was surprised but kissed the blonde on the lips just as roughly. His hands when to rest on Krad's hips and Krad used his own hands and arms to hold him up. They continued to kiss neither minding the roughness of it. Suddenly Krad pulled away and Dark looked at him. His eyes where pure red and his fangs where extended.

"I want to bite you. Can I bite you?" The vampire asked him panting a bit.

"Yes." The younger male said as he moved his head to the side, showing more of his neck to him. Krad licked his neck and kissed it.

"Take your shirt off." Krad ordered. Dark looked at him and decided to listen. He took off his shirt and Krad lowered down and turned the purple haired human onto his stomach. Once that was done he opened him mouth and bit down hard on Dark's bare side. He yelled out in pain but instantly moaned. He heard Krad moan also and looked back at him. He looked to be enjoying himself.

"Dark…." Krad said as he pulled away and looked at him. Dark knew what he wanted because he wanted it too. His pants where feeling really tight. So they went farther.

Latter that night Krad and Dark came back to Dark's place to see Daisuke and Satoshi sleeping on the couch. Not wanting to bug them the two of them snuck upstairs and talked for a bit.

"Dark this is serious. We shouldn't have gone farther then just me biting you." Krad said.

"But it was pretty amazing." Dark said.

"You have more then two bites from me now and you almost fainted on the way here." Krad said flatly.

"I don't mind." Dark said. Krad sighed and leaned over and kissed him.

"Fine." He agreed. "Now get to sleep. I drank to much from you. So you need your rest." He kissed Dark's forehead as he laid down and left him.

"See you tomorrow." Krad said then he left to wake up Satoshi and leave.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_Hey guys. Second to last chapter. Just so you guys are disappointed the next chapter is fairly short. But!!! I'm planning on a sequel. So just to let you know: Next chapter=fairly short [Shorter then other chapters I've done] and Sequel!!_

Stormshadow13: I love the voice in dark's head! He's so me happy that he's the reasonable side of Dark.

Hmob1994: I feel bad for your family. But I love cliff hangers. They're so much fun and it makes things interesting and when you can't think of anything you use a cliff hanger. Best way.

: Did you like what he said?

Zailana: -continued-

The Lantern: Yes. Yes it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own D N Angel. Because if I did there would be a lot of yaoi in there and well…everyone would be doomed. And I don't think anyone would be happy with me dooming the world.

**Warnings**: Yaoi, if flamed you will get a real bad bashing from me, Stealing my story will get you three bashings, four flames, and reported.

**Wanted**: Good reviews are loved, Suggestions, ideas.

**Authors note**: I'm Kind of tired of putting this up. From now on it will only go on the first chapter!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It had been about a year that Krad and Dark had started dating. Today was their one year anniversary so they decided to skip school and hang out in their favorite place.

Dark's hideout.

_**Now see? You thought that a year ago you'd never be dating a male. Now look at you. Dating the one person you hated the most, who's a male vampire.**_ Dark's voice in his head said. He chuckled a bit and Krad looked over at him.

"What?" He asked."

"Nothing love." Dark said as he leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Krad kissed him back then pinned him to the floor.

"Dark, what I say next is important. Understand?" Krad asked. Dark nodded. When Krad said something was important it was. Suddenly he was flipped over and his shirt was gone.

"I'm going to turn you into a vampire." Krad whispered in his ear and bit down hard on his neck. Dark couldn't say anything because he cried out in pain. It didn't feel good like it had all the other times. It hurt a lot. He started to cry as he felt his blood leave his body and enter Krad's mouth.

_**Oh shit! He's going to **__**KILL**__** us!! How the hell could you have trusted him?! Are you a fucking moron! Now we're going to die! You stupid moron! Going and trustuing a vampire!**_ The voice yelled. Krad turned Dark over when he was at near death and bit into his wrist. He held it to Dark's mouth and told him to drink. Not sure why but Dark did it anyways. Then he knocked out.

"Welcome you the world of vampire my love." Krad said as he kissed Dark on the lips as his eyes closed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

_DONE!! ALL FAIRS IN LOVE AND HIGHSCHOOL IS FINISHED!! MUHAHAHA!! –coughs- So yeah here you go. The end of the story._


End file.
